


Hurricanes

by venjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Other, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre's life became a lot more exciting ever since Bahorel and Grantaire stumbled headfirst into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> Request from orestesfasting: "In the way of headcanons, Combeferre and Bahorel are always more dominant than Grantaire because Grantaire is a big baby and Grantaire likes giving blowjobs, hair pulling, wrists being bound. But they're pretty domestic away from all that and Bahorel and Grantaire are frickin hurricanes that came into his life and disrupted his all his plans but they're gr9 and he wouldn't change them."

Combeferre wasn’t always so busy. Once he could have a whole evening to himself to work; he’d turn his phone off, turn his laptop on and stay up all night. Now he stays up all night for a different reason, and he can’t turn his phone off without worrying someone. He thinks about it, and he smiles knowing he’d never want it any other way.

There is a knock on the door of his study- though he thought he told them that they were no longer required to do that- and he called out for them to let themselves in. Grantaire poked his head in and smiled shyly. Combeferre chuckled and motioned for him to come over, moving his laptop from his lap as Grantaire sashayed over.

“I see you’re in a good mood,” he said, smiling as Grantaire settled on top of him. “But we can’t do this here, we’ll wreck my chair.”

He got up and followed Grantaire to their bedroom, not surprised to see Bahorel already waiting on the bed.

"Have you two been planning behind my back?" Combeferre asked, removing his reading glasses and allowing Grantaire to push him onto the bed and remove his shirt. He laughed and pushed Grantaire back, taking of his pants and socks and sitting up by Bahorel.

Grantaire quickly stripped and crawled onto the bed, grinning from ear to ear as he slid his hands up Combeferre's legs. Bahorel inched forward and pulled Grantaire on him, pressing their mouths together and sighing in relief.

Combeferre mused that the two must have been waiting for possibly over twenty minutes before coming to get him. He didn't mind letting them have their turn, and watched with a smile. How had he managed to rope himself in with these men?

Grantaire backed himself up against Combeferre's knees and gasped against Bahorel's lips, tipping his head back when Bahorel started to wander down and kiss his neck. Combeferre wetted his lips and got up onto his knees to get closer to them, snaking his arms around Grantaire's waist and tiptoed his fingers lower. The unbridled moan that came as Combeferre cupped his erection brought a grin to his face and pushed him on. Bahorel leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before returning to finish the hickey he'd been working on. He was rough, that was inarguably true, and Grantaire enjoyed it.  
Combeferre slipped his hand over Grantaire's cock, stroking him quickly, suddenly feeling Bahorel's rough fingers join him in getting Grantaire off; before long Grantaire was writhing back against Combeferre, arching up into their hands and making as much noise as possible.

His orgasm rocked through him, sending shivers down his spine and he leaned his head back onto Combeferre's shoulder. He took a couple seconds to regain his breathing before he turned around and giving Combeferre the simple look that meant he wanted to be restrained. With a slight nod and an easy smile, Combeferre went to the side table and took out the rope that they had set aside for only this. Grantaire sat diligently and held his hands behind his back, waiting until Combeferre was done tying them carefully until he tested them.

He nodded to show that they were good and Combeferre smiled brightly at him. He had been a bit hesitant at first when Grantaire had asked to be tied up, but he had quickly gotten used to the idea when he saw how Grantaire loved it. He had to admit it wasn't a bad sight either- especially when he noticed Grantaire straining against the bonds to try and touch them and push them over the edge.  
Bahorel pushed Grantaire back to the head of the bed and got up on his knees, grinning devilishly down at the man bound in front of him.

Grantaire looked up at him with a similar look, his eyes shining with a playful glint. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, taking Bahorel's cock in his mouth and running his tongue torturously along the base, causing Bahorel to groan and thrust his hips forward. Combeferre snuck up behind Bahorel and pulled his hips back to prevent Grantaire from choking.

"You know he can't take it all at once in the beginning," he said, chastising the man and leaning in to kiss the nape of his neck.

Bahorel nodded and ran his fingers through Grantaire's hair, twisting his index finger into the curls.

Grantaire lifted his head into Bahorel's hand, forcing his fingers further into the mess of dark hair. He twisted his fingers more and pulled gently, making Grantaire close his eyes and hum against Bahorel's cock.  
He groaned and smiled down at Grantaire, stroking his hair appreciatively. His smile turned into parted lips and breathy sighs when Grantaire pulled more of Bahorel's cock into his mouth.

He had a tight grip in Grantaire's hair now, tugging his face closer and making Grantaire take him in fully. Grantaire worked hard to bob his head over his cock properly since Bahorel's hands were holding him forcefully in place.

He worked best with his tongue- in the bedroom and outside of it- and Combeferre knew it well. Perhaps he'd ask Grantaire to go down on him after, as long as he wasn't too spent after caring for Bahorel. Combeferre kissed down his back and traced over each scar with his fingers. He smiled fondly, noting which one came from where: multiple from bar fights with douchebags, others from everyday accidents while he worked or walked or fell, still others with mysterious backstories. He loved examining their bodies: finding out what made them arch up and cry out, what made them weak at the knees and melt into him, and which spots were the most ticklish.  
He dragged a finger up Bahorel's spine, catching him on the edge of his orgasm. He gripped his shoulders and licked up his neck kissing right behind his ear, watching as Bahorel gripped Grantaire's hair firmly as he shook against their mouths.

Combeferre pulled back and went to the side table, intending to grab a few things for his turn.

Suddenly from behind he felt a pair of hands tug him back and push him onto Grantaire's lap. He chuckled and rubbed Grantaire's thighs, looking lovingly down at Bahorel who inched forward and ran his hand up Combeferre's side and over to his erection. He began to stroke him slowly, watching Combeferre's expression twist in pleasure. Grantaire kissed down his jawline, moving further down to his shoulder and sucking gently at the skin. Combeferre sighed at every touch, and bucked into Bahorel's hand. He ran a thumb over the tip of Combeferre's cock, drawing out a long groan and a shiver from him.

He felt Grantaire nuzzle the back of his neck roughly, and then reached behind him to get his hands in Grantaire's curls to hold him closer. He knew he was just trying to elicit such a response, and gladly complied, tugging as gently as he could on Grantaire's hair, panting with every stroke Bahorel made.

He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long sigh, rolling his hips softly in his hand, tensing up when Bahorel added a twist in his upstroke. Bahorel began to play with him, lowering his head to kiss his chest, and the combination of Grantaire sucking on the skin of his shoulders and Bahorel's mouth on his chest and his hand on his cock made him curl his toes and moan. He felt the burn of his climax rising inside him, almost at its peak. He came with a surprised gasp and tumbled forward against Bahorel.

He kept his eyes closed for a few moments before pushing himself back up and giving both Bahorel and Grantaire gentle kisses. He circled around Grantaire and took his time to expertly untie Grantaire's rope. Once he had finished, he brought Grantaire's wrists up to his mouth and kissed them sweetly, eyeing the marks that the rope had left. He knew Grantaire didn't care- he liked it rough- but he always worried anyway. He replaced the rope in the side table, coiling it as it had been before.

He returned to the bed, pulling the sheets up around the three of them. In the glow afterwards, Combeferre relaxed and sighed, closing his eyes. He felt a pair of bodies cuddle up at his sides.  
"I'll never be able to work with you two around," he said, his smile betraying the strict tone he had intended.

Bahorel gave him a big sloppy kiss before settling again, using his own form of apology to make Combeferre smile.

Grantaire gave him an innocent look and pressed himself further into Combeferre's side, resting his head on his chest. Combeferre rested one hand in Grantaire's curls and the other wrapped over Bahorel's shoulders, pulling him in closer. Their breathing slowed and he knew they'd be asleep soon.

These two boys were the chaos in his otherwise peaceful life, but he wouldn't have it any other way. His work could wait until later; for now, he had some well-deserved snuggling planned.


End file.
